User talk:Br1ck animat0r
My Talk * If I'm currently unavailiable, leave a message here, I check my talk page every other evening. --From the desk of Jonathan D. Rogers 16:34, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Help Me out * Please leave ideas for future MOCs here. --From the desk of Jonathan D. Rogers 16:34, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Comic *I saw you make a picture for CGCJ, Can you make a picture for me please? -- 09:01, November 28, 2011 (UTC) *Could you make me one to please? 09:22, November 28, 2011 (UTC) *Mine will be "You didn't see ANYTHING...." and Background colour to be like Antarctica thanks. -- 23:45, November 28, 2011 (UTC) *Sorry I took long to respond I've been busy, my quote shall be "I have Power!, you don't." I would like to be a yellow Construction worker look with a pick axe and a lightning bolt on my torso. Also the background as a cave with Power crystals. If that's a to specific background then you can just do streaks of lightning. Sorry if I am being to specific Brick Animator, but if you can do this that would be great. Merry Christmas! :D 11:45, December 5, 2011 (UTC) All them things coming up, I actually prefer it when people give alot of detail. Merry christmas! --From the desk of Jonathan D. Rogers 13:37, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and an idea for your next avatar you should have everyone who you've made a avatar pic. for in just one big picture. BTW I'd just like to make the comment that Daft Punk look a bit like Blacktron, true? 11:59, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I'll think I will make the group shot (when I've got enough free time.) And yes, daft punk do look like blacktron in a weird sortof way. I could make their lego figs using some blacktron/space figs. --From the desk of Jonathan D. Rogers 13:23, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Do you just make a picture for anyone that requests? Because I've never heard of any user on this wiki named Raymond M. Gun. --DaMaelstromGuy 20:23, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Raymond M. Gun (and Charles C fiddlesworth) is/are ficrional characters that I created. Not all pictures I make are of users but most of them are. --From the desk of Jonathan D. Rogers 20:32, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanx Br1ck! I put a custom award in your award section. :) 00:55, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- moc for a new moc you could make a model of a british WW 2 airplane. leave my shiny star on my talkpage :P 17:08, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Have you been on my MOCPages account by any chance? Anyway, yes, I will add it to the customs and yess, you get a shiny star! --From the desk of Jonathan D. Rogers 17:15, November 29, 2011 (UTC) no i haven't seen your moc pages account. what's your username? 17:17, November 29, 2011 (UTC) http://www.mocpages.com/home.php/38383 , I made a DeHaviland mosquito --From the desk of Jonathan D. Rogers 17:18, November 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Characters Can you make one of me? sure! what quote would you like? ---- BARNSTAR!! ---- The Brickipedia Project I've messaged NBP and Cligra on the behalf of yourself and I for what they would like for their Minifgure to look like. Secondly, I've been thinking the antagonists could be like virus inside the wiki and lastly do you have any Power Miners sets? 23:50, December 12, 2011 (UTC) This is what Cligra wants: This is what Captain Jag wants: Those requests are fantastic, (what is the brick ID of the cake torso?) Also, I do not own the captain jag fig and will consider including one in my next Brick link order. @Jag, If you read this, is it ok if I make a custom using one of the original clone pilots (I have 5) with the zev senesca head? (This is to avoid an expensive Brick Link order and to save time) --From the desk of Jonathan D. Rogers 15:36, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Side note: For the birthday torso, see here. So basically just a Power Miner with a construction worker torso. The face I'm not to fussed about, just as long as it's smiling I suggest this face:http://www.bricklink.com/catalogItem.asp?P=3626bpb442 if you can make this I will completely happy with my minifgiure. I don't know if I canmake that fig but It will take a long time to get this project running. Unfortunately, it looks like jag will have to have the 2005 pilot figure because I do have the set but it was bought of EBay and didn't include figures. --From the desk of Jonathan D. Rogers 13:18, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :Your sig is here. I would suggest having a link to your talk page as well; since that is more commonly wanted than a userpage. If you don't have Captain Jag, I'll make a new guy on LDD... (not too complicated though) - do you have an Indiana Jones? 17:58, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I have indy (kali, normal, suit) why? and thank's for the sig, Like I say, it's early days with the project and there is as much chance of obtaining a Cpt. Jag as there is not. --From the desk of Jonathan D. Rogers 19:18, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Captain Rex would prubly be the best. Ps. what set did you get rex in? 21:20, December 14, 2011 (UTC) The Grand Editor wants in! He wants his Minifigure like this: I thought the same thing today if you were able to accept this many requests. I completely understand you need time with other users so I'll stop asking admins about this. The last user/admin I asked was The Grand Editor so I'll stop there. Just tell me when your ready for a few more users to ask. I do know this is a slow process so I'll be patient and keep making new ideas for the plot in the meantime. 11:45, December 15, 2011 (UTC) I'll try to talk to you on chat on saturday night. I'd like to hear what you've got for the plot so far. What are the droids/robots for, are they the antagonists goons? 00:24, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Btw this is where you can find the head piece TGE wants http://www.bricklink.com/search.asp?itemID=39158&colorID=90 -- 00:35, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Hehe Hey. I just relized this but you and I share the same birthday! Hehehe... 13:49, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Brickipedia Project Hi. I am requesting permission to make my own Brickipedia movie. It will be called Brickipedia: The portal. PLot: selected users are sucked into the wiki. Tell me if this is copying you. Yeah, it kinda is... Anyway, you can give it a go, in fact - I encourage it. But mine will be better :p. --From the desk of Br1ck an1mator 08:18, December 16, 2011 (UTC) head Hi, do you have either of these heads? If you do I would like the first or if you don't have that then the second. If you don't have either, then just a head with opaque glasses. Also I would like either a white fedora or this hairpiece in Dk Brown or black. For a weapon I would like a small brickarms automatic pistol or a pistol from the clone ARC armor pack. Thanks! 19:50, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I have neither of those heads, I am only using flesh coloured figs and I have the Brickarms magnum and scilencer pistol somewhere, it's just hiding from me, I do have a spare black hairpeice (it's my last one) I would prefer it if you chose either a clone wars head or a flesh coloured head with or without pupils, If you want a serious looking person I do have the 2007 luke skywalker with poker-face. --From the desk of Br1ck an1mator 19:57, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I would like a Indiana Jones head and the white fedora, or if you want hair the black hairpiece. If you could find the guns I would take either pistol, but would prefer the silenced one. 21:15, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I've looked everywhere and can't find the white fedora, AwesomeKnight and one of agent swipes soldiers are using the indiana jones head. I can gather all my heads and make a list for you to pick from, the magnum and scilencer is one item, it's the 2009 magnum with an elongated barrel. I can do the hair peice (in black). --From the desk of Br1ck an1mator 08:28, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Chat Chat has been disabled D: come here to talk to me Sorry about not being on chat today. It seems I was caught up in "other commitments" today which went for about 15 hours, literally. So I'm sure I'll be able to chat to you soon. -- 12:38, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Seeing that Brickpedia's Online chat is down we will chat here as what CGCJ recommended. We will discuss the upcoming project this morning today(or tonight for me), which that time is now as you read this. Btw are you doing sound and/or voicing in the animation? 23:31, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi Jim, sorry I missed you by about 30 minutes. I was eating breakfast. Anyway, yes, I'm doing sound, Yes, I'm voicing everyone so it would be a great help if you asked everyone on the list about their accent then leave it here (I'm taking dramatica GCSE but I still need something to work off) And, If I have the time and patience, I will design backdrops for my green screens and add keyframe overlays of tumblebeasts and the "enemy". --From the desk of Br1ck an1mator 08:57, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Tardis chat I got banned O_O i guess my brother was using the account and CZECHOUT banned the IP adress wich banned my account too. Oh, is it my fault or his? sorry if it was mine. His, Can you get me unbanned please? I'll give it a go --From the desk of Br1ck an1mator 16:35, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Chats Im really sorry to tell you this but there are no more chats that i can talk to you on apart from this rubbish chat that no one will ever go on and i will most likely forget to go on there so this might be the last message you ever get from me. OMG! why can't you use my wiki? what happened??? --From the desk of Br1ck an1mator 10:33, December 19, 2011 (UTC) http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Brickipedia:Reviews/Featured_Review_Nominations look at this 02:24, December 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: I'm not upsetting him, Where? How? and WHY? -- 22:11, December 23, 2011 (UTC) P.S If you are a person who will suck up to CGCJ, Join the queue, Theres about 10000 users. RE: Cyber Bullying I'll inform the other admins and share your testimony with them in the inquiry. Don't worry, we'll look into every possibility before a decision is made. -[[User:King of Nynrah|'KoN']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 16:33, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for being so considerate, I've also left the same message on User:Ajraddatz' talk page. --From the desk of Br1ck an1mator 16:36, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Just doing my job. :) -[[User:King of Nynrah|'KoN']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 16:45, December 28, 2011 (UTC) My figure Hmm, how about this if it not covering the back becomes a problem? -[[User:King of Nynrah|'KoN']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 16:36, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I don't have that part, i didn't get any PoP sets and I only got the PotC London escape. see my "characters" Blog post on the brickipedia project wiki. PZ is fine! I just saw him edit his userpage! 16:35, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Yah, he's on chat right now. --From the desk of Br1ck an1mator 16:37, December 30, 2011 (UTC) To be honest, I don't own the Freeze head either and I wouldn't ask you to pay unrealistic prices for it. I made a decal, and if you don't mind using those, I can make a coloured one for you. And just a question, what do you have against yellow minifigures? 16:16, December 31, 2011 (UTC) unbanned hmmm am I wont workee [[User:Prisinorzero|'Prisinor']][[User_talk:Prisinorzero|'zero']] 20:53, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Warning Hi go to the chat i tell you something (good of cuorse).--Serpentine General 23:20, February 6, 2012 (UTC) hI BR1CK ANIMAT0R YOU MAY HAVE KNOWN ME AS SUPERTURD BUT IM NOW GHOST RIDER 12 tell the public on chat Hey! hey Br1ck, I see you do accept ideas? yes? Either way, I have one, a Robots vs Aliens theme would be AWESOME. We could work on it together :D -- 06:30, February 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: Sorry, I couldn't build it, My room is a mess, SHOULD be done by Thurs. -- 03:38, February 12, 2012 (UTC) The Project Do I still die? If so can I come back as a zombie by any chance? Also if I do come back, Can I be a human, I'll send you my ideal minifigure self. -- 06:42, February 21, 2012 (UTC) if you want to talk to me if you would like to contact me during my ban i can be found here. RE: Urgent Thanks for telling me Br1ck. It should be fine because I barely check my emails anyway. Bye for a while User blog:Clone gunner commander jedi/A break from lego if you would like to chat with me For today i shall be here if you would like to talk with me. RE: URGENTish Sorry, I was offline at the time. Has the matter been dealt with by another admin or chatmod since? - 17:55, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi Br1ck, I received word that the Brickipedia Project isn't going that well. :/ Do you need help with anything? Is there anything I can do to help? - So sad to hear you might stop the Brickipedia Project. However, I understand, I have made many Brickfilms in the past which I only got half completed because I was too busy. Ultimately, it's really your option what you do with the animation, but if say you wanted to put the animation on the "Back of the shelf" for the time being, you should either announce that in a new blog, or make a small teaser trailer just to keep other people/users interested long enough until you decide what to do. If you're just cancelling it you should probably just have a blog about it. But once again, it's ultimately your decision on what you do and how long you take to make a decision. I'm in no rush for a reply and I'll support you in whatever decision you make. - Banning Dear Br1ck animat0r, We have revived many complaints of spam and troll edits from your fellow Brickipedians. A decision has been made with your bureaucrat's and the rest of the Wikia staff. The ban shall take place from tomorrow till when we see necessary. If you wish the protest please leave a message on my talkpage. User:Sanssee Administrator Rights Dear Br1ck animat0r, you have been silently selected to become an administrator here on Brickipedia due to your silent community acts and edits. Please keep up the great work and if you wish to take up the offer or discuss the opportunity, please reply on my talk. Thank you. [[User:1999bug/April Fools|'ajr']] Hahaha failed coding. Hahaha even more fail coding xD this award was given to you by Zag100 for helping Zag100 with the award darth maul creation contest! Happy Birthday! Happy 14th birthday. Your present is a steampunk pilot. Happy Birthday!! BIRTHDAY YAY!! Happy 100th sinking of the titanic br1ck :) RE: CP on chat 2morrow Hi Br1CK, if you happen to get this message tomorrow, could please meet CP on chat, he has an operation on tuesday which is similar to Zero's, anyway it could seriously be the last time you chat to CP. Fortunately, the chances of his operation going wrong are low, but anyway if you can get on chat preferably just before this message turns about one day old from when I send this to you that would great :) . P.S: Have a great Birthday Br1ck, I didn't forget! ;). Sincerly - 11:24, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Council of Elrond hi! can you make the Council of Elrond? it is a MOC idea :D this message is From Treebeard Newsletter cartoon image can you make a cartoon like picture of me like you did wit the rest on your user page? let me look like Treebeard :D from Irnakk Quote is " I need another Orc to kill!" Newsletter King William Hello. I would like to inform you that I have received the Uruk-Hai Army. I have made my King William, but I do not have pictures. But I shall tell you what parts he has. He has the torso, and legs of the newest version of him from 2009, Medium Stone Grey arms, now gloves, a Dark Brown cape, Eomer's head, and a crown. Update to last message I have a picture, and here it is, King William (Court). P.S. Tell me what you think. I may make a version of him in armor. Newsletter Treebeard Is my character pcture up already?? Newsletter Shield of Ages So can you describe the custom shield part? If it has a stud in the middle, put a yellow transparent stud there. And I already know it's probably silver, which is epic. Character Pictures Hi Br1ck, do you think you could make a character picture of me like the ones on your profile page? Newsletter WTB (What The Brick) Why the heck did you ban me? was it because of the "personal attack?" c'mon! plz unban me! Newsletter Series 9 Well, remember what I said about the dragon man? If you get the Man-Bat, use its wings so you can keep the tail. You said you have spray paint that matches the LEGO palette. ;) And what you could do with the Man-Bat is give him normal grey arms, and Batman's mask instead of the hair. It makes a werewolf! The werewolf should also be included in the Elflands. :P :/ I received a message from Admiral Neo, of which you and CM4S spammed, and that is really unacceptable, so I am de-modding you, and banning you for a week, as a chat mod, you should know not to spam, so this is very sad to do. Thank you - -- 23:06, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Banned from chat? I recently saw you are banned from chat. How did this happen? re: You were a chat mod, so you really should have known better, I've also discussed it with other admins, who have all agreed in it. As a chat mod, it's your role to prevent those things from happening, so it's rather sad I even had to do it. -- 07:58, August 8, 2012 (UTC) D: you're leaving?! Please don't leave! your like my best friend on here and one of the only reason that I go on chat. If you're leaving I'll miss you :'( I'm very sorry to hear about your ban and yes Br1ck, people would care if you left Brickipedia. If you wish I could talk to Czech and try to reason with him to lighten your ban or something like that. Point is... I don't want you to leave here for good. - 12:59, August 9, 2012 (UTC) You're leaving? Well, I'm sorry for you, I hope you don't leave, though. You can always go on my chat. Message me on my talk whenever you're there. Oops I wasn't on when you replied. :/ If you're still on, I'm on my wiki chat. Don't LEAVE!!! Please don't leave! You're my friend! :( Chat Come back on! I was away watching Batman, please just come back on chat! AoA I just remembered the Alien Villainess has a vampire collar. Although it's purple, you still have those spray paints. ;) Also, what colored dwarf beard do you have already? You should use all the dwarf parts you have for the army. Also, I love your idea for the dwarf king! Also, the Viking Woman's hair isn't straight down. Even better, it's in braids! :D Also, what suit is the Dwarf King going to have? Also, maybe you should switch Yrgna with Heavy Skull (Wait for Helms' Deep for Yrgna's face), and Yrgna's original body be used for the trader. Torso Just curious, what set does the torso piece in this MOC come from? 03:26, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I changed my mind. Heavyskull will stay Heavyskull. (But still give him Theoden's head. :P) But Yrgna's body will be used for the dwarven trader. Also, because Gimli is in Helms' Deep, I think you'll be able to make Yrgna. Gimli's beard an head on the chain mail torso you used for Celest that I rejected, dark red arms, no gloves, dark brown pants, and the winged dwarf helmet you have. And don't forget the hammer you made. :D Also, remember to reply! Can i join the Brickipedia Project please --Starrman (talk) 15:22, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Congrats 20:03, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Morcia Chronicles I saw the new figures and I'm so excited, I just have to say a few things... # King William should have the crown in some scenes, some scenes not. In the carriage, he should have no crown, but the crown should be sitting next to him. He'll have his crown on while battling, but it will fall when he dies. I know you hate using parts on two different figures, but you'll have to do this. It's too expensive for another crown, and the crown is passed on for kings, anyways. :P # Awesomeknight should also wear his cloak in some scenes, some scenes not. Like how the Jedi wear cloaks, and take them off when they fight, or something. :P It should be used like a traveling cloak. # After Knight dies, blablabla, during that era, I think the Trebusians should have some sort of ice-age, and they become ice trolls. :P The new set with Mr. Freeze coming out will be really cheap, and I think he has the right face. Well, that's all. Minifigures Series 9!! Okay, you know it's coming out, but there's big news. For the Morcia Chronicles you'll have to get the Heroic Knight and the Forest Maiden. The Forest Maiden's shield and bow will help for the elves big time, and the Heroic Knight, his armor is perfect. It's silver, and everything. Plus, he has a shield with a crown on it! You got to buy both of them in January. Mallock face You know how we've been having trouble finding a flesh face that's good for Mallock? Well, I found Shredder, and his face is great for Mallock. Don't buy the set when it's out, that's a bad idea, just buy the head itself. Celest's queen/wedding dress I think Ophelia can keep her dress. :P That crystal from Shelob Attacks makes a pretty darn good heart of the shield. (Only when not part of the shield.) Morcia Chronicles I have been informed by Knight that you've told him that I'll no longer be in the Morcia Chronicles. I have nothing against this, I just need to know, why? *Clone, this was just a joke made by me; Br1ck would never put you out of the story Jayko's armor You seem to have Jayko's shield, do you have Jayko's armor? I was thinking that Jayko could wear his armor when he's in the Grand Tournament, and when he's at the Battle of Ankoria. I don't mean full armor, just the torso and legs, the one from the polybag, which I'm sure you have. Just not helmet; that helmet isn't the best helmet in the world. (Also, when are you next coming on chat?) Chat Chat? I know you're not here at the moment, but this is honestly the reason I'm posting this. :P Anyways, by the time you've read this, we have probably moved away from Wikia already, and we need to make sure you know the right place to go when you come back. http://www.brickimedia.org/ There you go. I'll mostly be in the customs wiki if you'd like to speak with me ever. Hey! You uploaded a photo. Hi! --- CM4S (talk) 16:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :Oh you know. The usual stuff. How have you been?--- CM4S (talk) 16:08, November 17, 2013 (UTC) *What account were you using in 2013? ~ CJC 17:14, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Permission Hey, you probably didn't get my message I sent you at the Castle wiki, due to stupid Wikia glitches... I'd like to ask if I have your permission to use you and Robert in some Morcia Chronicles comics I might be making. It's gonna be LDD. If you don't want your character to be in it, I'd like you to tell me, because I wouldn't want to get into some crappy argument about copyright. Thanks. ---Knight Trebusians As I'm working on the Morcia Chronicles comics, I'd like to know, what do the Trebusians look like and what are their dress styles? I know their skin is red, but do they dress differently than Uruk-Hai? --Knight RE: RE: Trebusians Thanks. I didn't want them to just look like Uruk-Hai as I imagined them. I knew you'd have better ideas. I only have one question: would all of them be hunched or only some of them? --Knight RE: RE: RE: RE: Trebusians Wow, thanks for the quick response. Can we talk more about Morcia Chronicles stuff on chat? --Knight Arantha's father What do you think he would look like? --Knight